This invention relates to a finger type cotton stripper and more particularly to an attachment which may be releasably secured to selected fingers of the cotton stripper to change the width of the gap between the fingers.
Heretofore the various methods of changing the gap between the fingers of a cotton stripper have been proposed and used. One common method involves loosening the connection between the fingers and a transverse beam on which they are supported and sliding the fingers transversely on the supporting beam to adjust the spacing and, hence, the gap between the fingers. In this method, some fingers would either be added or removed depending on whether the finger spacing is decreased or increased. Other methods of changing the gap between the fingers include the use of bifurcated and two-part hinged fingers, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 955,098 and 1,368,014.